Kirsnā Sāls
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Pewien Król rozsypał na polach czarną sól, niszcząc doszczętnie uzdolniony ród i zmieniając jego potomnych w godne pożałowania cienie dawnej potęgi, teraz mających niewiele lepszą od czyściciela butów. Pewnego letniego dnia spotyka się dwójka ludzi - następca tronu, prawnuk bohatera i oprawcy, oraz jego rówieśnik, potomek tych, którym odebrano siłą ich dziedzictwo. AU, KuroFay.


Dzień dobry! Powracam, pamięta mnie ktoś jeszcze? ;o

Przed wami **Kirsnā Sāls**, mója nowa fanficzka (tak, płci żeńskiej), a dokładniej jej prolog, który ma formę normalnoakcjo-retrospekcyjną, o tak, dla przetestowania, czy to ma jakiś sens i czy w ogóle tak potrafię. Pozostałe rozdziały powinny być już jako-tako normalne. Ze względów fabularnych używam w nim obcego języka. Wszystkie tłumaczenia znajdą się na końcu i zalecam, by sprawdzać je po przeczytaniu.

No to... enjoy?

* * *

Pod końskimi kopytami zaskrzypiał śnieg. Wierzchowiec, lichy koń gospodarski, ostrym wizgiem zaprotestował przeciwko podmuchowi wiatru niosącemu ze sobą ostre jak igły lodowe odłamki. Jego jeździec pochylił się w siodle, naciągając poszarpany kaptur na głowę. Zmusił zwierzę do wejścia na najwyższy punkt górskiej przełęczy i wówczas zeskoczył na oślep, próbując połami sponiewieranej peleryny osłonić się przed zawieruchą.

– Kto idzie?! – wrzasnął cień, który zamajaczył się pomiędzy szaleńczo wirującymi płatkami śniegu.

– Znak! – jeździec wykrzyczał swoje imię runiczne, połykając haust lodowatego powietrza. Niemal nic nie widząc, uniósł lewą dłoń, a strażnik postąpił krok naprzód i złapał za uzdę niespokojnego konia.

– Właź do środka! – zakrzyknął mężczyzna, zaciągając konia pod występ skalny. Tu wiatr i śnieżna burza nie miały dostępu, co jeździec przywitał z ulgą. Stawiając niepewne kroki na zmarzniętych i zdrętwiałych nogach, zaczął rozcierać sine od mrozu ręce.

– Nie stój tak, właz – ponaglił go strażnik, ubrany w grube, nieudolnie wykonane futro. – Konia do pieczary prowadzić?

– Tak, proszę – przybysz postąpił krok ku wejściu do jaskini. – Kaīls – dodał jeszcze, na co strażnik kiwnął głową.

– Kaīls, Burrewis.

Nowoprzybyły wszedł do jaskini. Wokół panował półmrok, dlatego po kilku metrach zatrzymał się, próbując przyzwyczaić wzrok. Ostrożnie pokonał pokryte lodem, wykute przed wiekami w kamieniu nierówne stopnie, by trafić na bezpieczniejszą, suchą ścieżkę. W tym miejscu jaskinia zwężała się tak, że jego ramiona ocierały się o skalne ściany. Potężniejsi mężczyźni zazwyczaj przechodzili tędy bokiem. Po dwóch minutach niewygodnej drogi, jaskinia rozszerzyła się, otwierając przed nim widok na Wykute Miasto.

Przybysz mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, mimo że czasy chwały tego miejsca dawno już minęły, kamienie budynków kruszyły się, a nędza każdego dnia próbowała zabić jego mieszkańców. Ale on kochał ten ostatni bastion jego ludzi, jego krajan, bo tylko tu mogli być w pełni sobą.

– Kaīls, Burrewis – pozdrowiła go jedna z kobiet, poznając w nim Runicznego.

– Kaīls – odparł odruchowo. Nikt od wieków nie używał w pełni tego języka, języka ich ojców. Nawet oni sami znali już tylko kilkanaście pełnych zwrotów i kilkadziesiąt pojedynczych słów, bo od lat zmuszeni byli obcować z ludźmi używającymi języka wspólnego. Niestety, uświadomił sobie ze smutkiem, język nie był jedyną rzeczą, którą im odebrano.

– Tenā ast Burrewis? – zapytało kręcące się obok kobiety dziecko, przyglądając się mu nieufnie. Z pewnością go nie kojarzyło – dobrych kilka lat nie było go w Wykutym Mieście, a chłopiec wyglądał na jakieś sześć, siedem lat.

– Powinieneś powiedzieć "tāns" zamiast " tenā" – poprawiła go matka. Najwidoczniej uczyła swoje dziecko podstaw języka przodków.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo "tenā" znaczy "ona" – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem przybysz, ściągając z głowy kaptur i przykucając przy chłopcu. – I tak, jestem Burrewis. Ale ty też jesteś, wiesz?

– Wiem – chłopczyk pokazał w szerokim uśmiechu repertuar wypadających zębów. Najwyraźniej przybysz zdobył jego zaufanie. – Ale tylko do Runicznych się mówi Burrewis. To zwyczaj. Mama mi tłumaczyła.

– Masz mądrą mamę – przybysz potargał chłopca po włosach. – Uczysz się języka?

– Tak! – dziecko oznajmiło z entuzjazmem. – Mama mówi, że jestem likuts wāiklis, mały chłopak. Ale ja jestem już duży! Jak się mówi duży?

– Debīks – odpowiedział Runiczny, po czym wstał. – Jeśli będziesz potrzebować materiałów dla niego, zajdź do mnie – zwrócił się do kobiety. – Chciałem kiedyś zebrać wszystkie znane nam słowa w jedną księgę, na pewno mam jeszcze notatki w mojej kwaterze.

– Dziękuję – kobieta ukłoniła mu się i lekko chwyciła synka za ubranie. – A ty nie myśl, że wywiniesz się od kąpieli.

Runiczny zaśmiał się pod nosem, słysząc marudzenie chłopca. Oddalił się, zamierzając odwiedzić Salę Kręgu. Co prawda marzyło mu się posłanie i kubek czegoś gorącego, ale były ważniejsze sprawy. Przeszedł przez coś pusty plac pośrodku ogromnej jaskini, przyglądając się niemal identycznym, wykutym w skale domkom. Przez okna, często pozbawione jakichkolwiek zasłon, widział życie mieszkańców. Chociaż panowała tu bieda, nikt z nich nie oddałby swojej kwatery na rzecz przepychów w Królestwie. Tu, wysoko w niegościnnych Górach Północy Za Północą, mogli być sobą i być jednocześnie wolni.

Runiczni walczyli o to, by ich lud mógł być wolny w całym Królestwie.

Poprawił znoszoną, podartą pelerynę. Dotarł w głąb Miasta, tam gdzie budynki były nieco większe. Tutaj mieszkali ci, którym poszczęściło się nieco bardziej w tym niegościnnym miejscu i było ich stać na większą kwaterę. Dodatkowo, właśnie tu znajdowało się wejście do Sali Kręgu i kwatery Runicznych.

Podszedł do okrągłych, kamiennych drzwi i położył lewą dłoń w wyznaczonym miejscu. Wrota rozstąpiły się przed nim, a idealnie okrągła Sala rozświetliła się setkami małych, białych płomyków. Nikt nie wiedział, kto zbudował to miejsce. Oni osiedlili się w Wykutym Mieście długo po jego stworzeniu i opuszczeniu przez pierwszych mieszkańców.

– Kaīls, Znaku – wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna powitał go z uśmiechem, najpierw zwracając się do niego oficjalnie, imieniem runicznym, a dopiero potem imieniem właściwym. – Jak dobrze cię widzieć.

– Ciebie też – przybysz uśmiechnął się szczerze. – Odebrałem wezwanie. Co się dzieje?

– Krąg postanowił zacząć działać. Obawiam się, że tobie przypadnie niebezpieczna misja.

– Wiem, że się o mnie boisz. Dziękuję. Ale wiesz, że niezależnie jaka ona by nie była, i tak bym się jej podjął.

– Wiem – drugi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ciepło. – I cieszy mnie twoje zaangażowanie.

Rozmowę przerwały im kroki. W Sali zgromadzili się inni Runiczni. Po początkowych powitaniach nastała cisza, bo wśród nich pojawił się przywódca ich społeczności, najstarszy i najbardziej doświadczony. W milczeniu Runiczni zajęli miejsca w Kręgu, gotowi wysłuchać swojego mentora.

– Nadszedł czas – oznajmił cicho starzec. – Nasze bydło zdycha, nasi myśliwi wracają z pustymi rękoma. Zima jest w tym roku wyjątkowo okrutna, dzieci chorują częściej, a nam brakuje leków. Musimy zacząć działać, Runiczni. Jeśli nic nie zrobimy, wymrzemy tak jak chcieli tego nasi oprawcy.

– Co mamy zrobić? – zapytał jeden z innych Burrewis, noszący runiczne imię Sekret.

– To, o co niesłusznie oskarżono naszych przodków – powiedział wolno starzec, a Runiczni wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Chyba nigdy nie podejmowali akcji na taką skalę. – Ukarano nas za zbrodnię, której nie popełniono. Niestety, tylko kolejna zbrodnia jest w stanie nas uratować.

– Zamordować rodzinę królewską? – Symbol wysunął się naprzód. – Oczywiście! Musimy w końcu podjąć odpowiednie kroki! Kryjąc się w górach, jesteśmy skazani na porażkę. Musimy pójść w bój! Kilka wiosek na początek, by pokazać, że istniejemy i żeby poczuli się zagrożeni.

– A pertraktacje? – zapytał Znak, unosząc głowę. – Nie z Namiestnikiem, to bez sensu. Niedługo koronę przejmuje syn zmarłego króla. Nie wiemy, jakim jest człowiekiem. Wahałbym się przed rozpoczęciem rewolucji, zwłaszcza, że mamy niewielu ludzi zdolnych do walki. Dodatkowo... zginą niewinni. Nie chcemy chyba stać się tacy jak Straszliwy i mordować niewinnych, prawda?

Starzec westchnął, przymykając oczy.

– Dobrze prawisz, Znaku. Nie chcę, by nasz lud wyginął, ale rozlew krwi to ostateczność. Od lat rodzina królewska podtrzymuje prawo i sieje czarną sól. Ale książę nie jest swoimi przodkami, tak jak my nie jesteśmy swoimi. Dobrze, Znaku. Podejmiesz się takowego zadania? Nie możesz jawnie udać się do stolicy ani stanąć przed tronem jako Runiczny czy nawet Burrewis. Tu musisz stać się nędzarzem, przyjąć los, od którego staramy się ocalić nasz lud. Jako ktoś taki musisz przekonać do naszej sprawy młodego księcia.

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odparł Znak, kiwając głową. – Jestem odporny na czarną sól i potrafię udawać kogoś, nim nie jestem.

– Mistrz kłamstw – skomentował pod nosem Symbol, uśmiechając się drwiąco. Znak nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

– Więc idź, Burrewis. Ale pamiętaj, że sytuacja może się pogorszyć i wtedy Krąg nie będzie miał wyjścia. Wówczas będziesz musiał bardzo uważać na swoje życie.

– Wiem o tym. Dīnkun be deiwūtiskan, Ukadebbais Burrewis. Deiwūtiskan, Burrewjai.

* * *

O bogowie, wszyscy razem i każdy z osobna, jak Kurogane nie cierpiał uczt. No, może taka mała, spędzona w małym gronie była doskonałą okazją na skosztowanie przysmaków przyrządzonych przez zamkowych kucharzy czy napicia się dobrego wina, może miodu albo cydru. Zdecydowanie nie bawił się jednak dobrze na wielkich ucztach, na które spraszano wytwornych gości z całego, ale to calutkiego Królestwa, a którzy, jak to zwykle bywa, maskowali swoje wzajemne niechęci tonami słodkich słówek i obietnic bez pokrycia. Najgorsze było to, że nigdy nie mógł takowych odpuścić albo wynieść się ukradkiem z sali. Prawdopodobnie miało to związek z tym, że był cholernym księciem krwi królewskiej, synem zmarłego Króla i bratankiem Namiestnika, który miał za tydzień ukończyć dwadzieścia jeden lat i zgodnie z prawem nałożyć królewską koronę.

Dodatkowo, akurat ta uczta była arcyważna, bo celebrowali tu zakończenie ostatniej wojny, którą Kurogane doskonale poznał w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy i obecnie trafiał go szlag, gdy słyszał szlachciców dyskutujących o sprawach, o których nie mieli pojęcia. Połowa z tych paniczyków może i miała w ręku broń, ale nigdy nie toczyli walk innych niż wyrafinowane, taneczne pojedynki.

– Ej, nie siedź taki naburmuszony – jego kuzyn, syn Namiestnika, lekko trącnął pucharem w jego kielich. – No wiem, że to idiotyzm tu siedzieć i gapić się na te wyfiokowane paniusie, ale weź rób dobrą minę do złej gry.

– Nie mam na to sił – Kurogane wzruszył ramionami, nalewając sobie wina. – Wczoraj wróciłem z frontu, głupia noga rwie jak cholera, a jedyne o czym marzę, to się wyspać.

– Co mówił medyk? – Kuromir, niewiele od niego starszy, wbił szare oczy w prostą, metalową laskę, którą Kurogane oparł o swoje krzesło. Właśnie te niezwykłe dla królewskiej rodziny oczy czyniły go niezwykle atrakcyjnym dla płci przeciwnej. Wśród czarno- lub czerwonookich Królewskich znacznie się wyróżniał. Tą samą rolę spełniały również jego wschodnie rysy twarzy, wskazując jasno na pochodzenie jego matki. Także jego imię ukazywało połączenie dwóch różnych ludów. Syn Namiestnika sam to podkreślał, nazywając siebie drugą częścią imienia. Czynił to także po to, by nie mylono go z kuzynem.

– Dwa miesiące i będzie całkowicie sprawna – odparł Kurogane. Odkąd ich matki umarły, byli dla siebie jak rodzeni bracia i książę doskonale wiedział, że Mirowi może powiedzieć wszystko. – Ty wróciłeś po trzech miesiącach, miałeś czas na odpoczynek.

– No tak – Mir przytaknął, popijając miód. Modę na ten trunek przywiozła ze sobą właśnie jego matka. – Szkoda, że nie mogłem walczyć do końca, ale poradziliście sobie beze mnie. Za to miałem czas wysłuchać wszystkich plotek i pomówień. Pokaż mi człowieka – wskazał na tłum w wielkiej sali zamkowej. – a znajdę ci plotkę. Na przykład... Shiro...

Kurogane wywrócił oczami, przerywając kuzynowi.

– Najmłodsza Shironai śpi z dziedzicem barona Heiraya, mimo że jest zaraz po ślubie, stary Shironai próbuje wszystkim wcisnąć kit, że to pomówienie, Heiray próbuje tuszować sprawę i zastanawia się nad wysłaniem syna do Zakonu Burz, co jest idiotycznym pomysłem. Młoda Shironai udaje, że nawiedził ją inkub, który przybrał postać młodego Heiraya, a ten z kolei oskarża młodą o otrucie jakimiś narkotykami po których nie był sobą i w ich skutek się z nią przespał. Mąż Shironai jest wściekły na cały świat, połowa jego poddanych nazywa go rogaczem, a druga idiotą, który nie zauważył romansu mimo że miał go przed nosem. Człowieku, całe wojsko o tym huczy.

– No dobra... – Mir westchnął, wyraźnie zawiedziony tym, że nie może podzielić się tą plotką. – A wiesz o Kiyune?

– O tym, że spadła z konia i cała świta widziała ją bez galotów? Mir, proszę cię. Ułożono nawet o tym balladę, przez ostatni miesiąc wył ją niemal każdy.

– Eh... – Mir rozejrzał się, szukając natchnienia. – Ale o tym, że mamy nowego nadwornego magiczynę, to wojsko raczej nie mówi.

– Nie mówi. Mamy?

– Ano. Jeden z tych, wiesz, wędrownych, co podróżują po całym Królestwie i żebrzą o jeden czy dwa występy. Jak się wojna zaczęła, to przybył i poprosił o posadę na czas walk, pewnie się bał, że ktoś go przypadkiem na pal nabije. Wojna się skończyła, więc pewnie jeden czy dwa występy i sobie pójdzie. Ale wiesz co? Niezły jest, serio. Nie to co staruszek, co potrafił tylko wodę magią zagotować. Ten przynajmniej potrafi dać popis. No i młody jest, a dwór woli gapić się na niego niż na starucha.

Kurogane słuchał lekkiego tonu Mira, zastanawiając się nad treścią jego słów. Że też miał odwagę, pomyślał. Rzadko który magik przybywał do stolicy. Większość się bała.

Nic dziwnego. W końcu pradziad Kurogane zatruł czarną solą cały kraj, zamieniając potężnych, dumnych magów w to, czym byli dzisiaj – w chorowite dzieci, matki bojące się porodu i śmierci, która często mu towarzyszyła, chłopców którzy zabijali się sami nie potrafiąc kontrolować własnej mocy, a jeśli przeżyli etap dorastania, ich moc marniała i stawała się jedynie ciekawostką, błyskami i światłami, nadającymi się jedynie do zabawiania publiczności.

Czarna sól, pomyślał, patrząc na jadło przed sobą. Substancja, która była obojętna dla zwykłych ludzi, a dla magów była trucizną, niszczącą ich moc, zdrowie i życie. Rokrocznie, od wielu lat rozsypywana na polach i obecna w każdym posiłku.

A wszystko dlatego, że Hatsugane obawiał się buntu ze strony potężnych i dumnych magów. Zniszczył ich, nie mając żadnych dowodów. Skazał na powolną śmierć. Teraz magów już nie było. Zostali magicy, nędzne cienie swoich przodków, pogardzani jak bezpańskie psy, zajmujący niższe stanowiska niż zamkowe błazny. Błękitna krew arystokracji pełna była pogardy dla tych cieni swoich przodków, wyssanej wraz z mlekiem matki. I Kurogane kiedyś nie poświęcał im więcej uwagi niż zeschłemu liściu przyklejonemu błotem do buta. Ale coś się zmieniło.

Może kiedyś Kurogane patrzył na to inaczej, ale on właśnie wrócił z półrocznej wojny, gdzie krzywdzenie niewinnych były najłatwiejsze. Chociaż królewskie wojska i chorągiew Kurogane miały odgórny zakaz niszczenia wiosek Królestwa i zabijania jego poddanych w czasie kampanii wojennej, to co się działo na terenie Sandrii, wrogiego państwa, przekraczało daleko wyobraźnię przeciętnego szlachcica. Przygraniczne wioski zostały niemal zrównane z ziemią przez obie strony konfliktu, zostawiając po sobie setki sierot i skrzywdzonych kobiet. Ludzi, których ukarano za przynależność rasową. To niczym nie różniło się od tego, co zrobił Hatsugane Straszliwy.

Kurogane gardził czynem swojego przodka. Czym innym była honorowa walka i śmierć w niej, a czym innym morderstwo na całym ludzie, popełnione podstępnie i okrutnie, jako odwet za zbrodnie, której nie popełniono. A historia Królestwa bieliła tą kartę, nazywając Hatsugane zarówno Straszliwym, jak i Wielkim.

Wypił łyk wina, próbując odsunąć od siebie posępne myśli. Rozejrzał się po stole i odnotował, że młodsze siostry Mira, Tomoyo i Amaterasu wyglądają na pokłócone, jak zwykle zresztą. Jego wuj, Namiestnik, wyglądał na znudzonego przeciągającą się ucztą.

– Cała rodzina taka ponura, no nie mogę... – wymamrotał Mir, podążając za spojrzeniem Kurogane. – Człowieku, chociaż ty wyglądaj na zadowolonego, jesteś przyszłym Królem. Ja się mogę szczerzyć, ale kto będzie się przejmował synem kogoś, kto sprawuje władzę tylko tymczasowo?

– Daj mi spokój – zbył go Kurogane. – Mało mnie to obchodzi. Zaraz wezmę jakieś prochy i idę spać, mam wszystko gdzieś. Koronujcie mnie, jak noga zacznie zachowywać się normalnie.

– Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę – zatroskał się Mir. – O północy ma ten magik wystąpić, wiesz. Szkoda, żebyś przegapił ostatni jego występ tutaj.

Kurogane westchnął, ale posłuchał kuzyna. Był ciekawy, ile w tym szumnie zapowiadanym magiku tliło się jeszcze prawdziwej magii, którą napotkać można było tylko i wyłącznie na kartach starych ksiąg.

Nie czekali długo. Wkrótce na środku sali pojawił się wspomniany magik, ubrany w znoszone, ale bynajmniej nie zniszczone szaty podróżne. Niczym się nie wyróżniał – chudy, z podkrążonymi oczami, bladą twarzą. Tak wyglądał każdy, na kogo działała czarna sól. Miał jasne włosy, więc wywodził się z Północy. Oczy, niebieskie jak niebo, były przygasłe i unikały twarzy możnowładców. Bardzo rozważnie, gdy towarzystwo arystokracji było podchmielone i skore do zwady.

Namiestnik lekko pstryknął palcami. Pokaz się zaczął.

Salę wypełnił blask. Faktycznie, magik miał talent, bo potrafił resztkami swojej mocy pokazać fantazyjne obrazy stworzone w lewitujących w powietrzu niematerialnych smug, albo przedstawić dynamiczną scenę polowania przy użyciu dźwięków i obrazów. Magiczne, blade jelenie galopowały z gracją nad głowami zaskoczonych gości, wojownik bez twarzy dzielnie walczył z mglistym niedźwiedziem, a urokliwa panna tańczyła, rozwiewając wokół swoje długie, stworzone jakby z ciemności włosy. Kurogane niemal czuł, jak przez nie porusza się powietrze. Biesiadnicy wpatrywali się ze szczerym zachwytem w kolejne imaginacje, a książę spojrzał na magika klęczącego pośrodku. Na niego, twórcę tych wspaniałości, nikt inny nie zwrócił uwagi. Kogo by obchodził magik, zwykły błazen o niezdrowym wyglądzie, z twarzą, na której zastygło skupienie.

A raczej maska skupienia.

Kurogane dawno temu nauczył się rozpoznawać maski, a jedną z jego pobocznych rozrywek było ich przejrzewanie. Teraz spojrzał w twarz magika i uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu.

On się hamował. Magik, którego ten pokaz powinien wydrylować z magii, hamował się. Pod maską nie było zmęczenia, a czujność. Nie chciał przekroczyć granicy uznania go za prawdziwego maga, który wymknął się przeznaczeniu. Próbował oszukać własną moc. Kurogane widział tą samą czujność w oczach towarzysza broni, wtedy na wojnie. Tamten próbował udawać, że nie jest silny fizycznie i ciągle się pilnował, by nie wysłano go na pierwszą linię frontu. Ten tutaj robił to samo.

– Powiedz ojcu, że on zostaje na dłużej – powiedział cicho do Kuromira. – Podoba mi się jego pokaz.

* * *

Tej nocy zaznał niewiele snu. Był zły na własny organizm, bo wiedział, że ma niewiele czasu na odpoczynek. Zadanie od Najstarszego wymagało natychmiastowych działań, pozwolił sobie więc na jedną noc spędzoną w swoich kwaterach. Rankiem miał ponownie opuścić Wykute Miasto, co napawało go lekkim żalem. W ciągu ostatnich siedmiu lat bywał w nim zaledwie na krótkie chwile, głównie po to, by podrzucić zapasy, ale również przyprowadzając niekiedy całe rodziny swoich pobratymców. Z roku na rok przybywało dzieci, a im zaczynało brakować najważniejszego – czystego jadła.

On sam już kilkakrotnie przekraczał nielegalnie granicę na Północy za Północą, w szalejących burzach śnieżnych kryjąc się przed patrolami obcego państwa. Sharian nie obchodziło nic, co działo się na północnych terenach Królestwa, bo podobnież jak sama jego władza, uznawali nieprzyjazne tereny Gór za całkowicie bezludne. Mógł natomiast wpaść w kłopoty na ziemiach Sharinu, bo tamtejsi możnowładcy cechowali się niezwykłą ksenofobią. Mimo wszystko, to właśnie stamtąd Burrewis przywozili do swojego ukrytego schronienia zdrowe nasiona zbóż, usilnie pielęgnowanych w trzewiach ziemi za pomocą ich dziedzictwa, i uprowadzali cielęta, które, jeśli przeżyły mordercze burze, znikały raz na zawsze w głębi górskich jaskiń, by tam nakarmić mieszkańców Wykutego Miasta. Bez tej partyzanckiej samowolki, często łączonej z kradzieżą, nikt nie przetrwałby wśród górskich szczytów.

Takie wyprawy naprawdę były męczące, miał więc nadzieję, że po dostaniu się do stolicy znajdzie sobie jakieś miejsce, gdzie będzie mógł złapać trochę oddechu. Misja z pewnością będzie czasochłonna, więc nie chciał przespać kilku, może kilkunastu tygodni w jakiejś norze. Miał plan, by pojawić się na dworze i zaoferować swoje usługi jako najpospolitszy magik, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób rozezna się w sytuacji.

Jego koń, zwykła wiejska szkapa, skradziona z terenów Sharinu, ledwo dała sobie radę z opuszczeniem zimnej Północy za Północą. Gdy zszedł z Gór, koń odzyskał siły i żwawo kłusował przed siebie, wyraźnie rad z widoku zielonej trawy. Fay zdołał zakraść się do kilku wsi i podebrać odrobinę żywności, z każdym kęsem krzywiąc się z powodu słonego posmaku na języku. Odporność niwelowała trujące właściwości czarnej soli, ale nie likwidowała paskudnego smaku. Dotąd nie mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić, zwłaszcza, że rzadko jadł czyste pożywienie, które podrzucał do Miasta.

W końcu na horyzoncie pojawiły się wieże stolicy, co przyjął z ulgą. Droga do niej zajęła mu trzy tygodnie, podczas których zamienił swoje grube, nędznie uszyte futra na pospolite, lniane szaty, używane przez wieśniaków spoza Gór. Widok celu podróży poprawił mu humor, ale wesołość szybko minęła – od jakiegoś chłopa dowiedział się, że zaledwie dzień wcześniej wybuchła wojna między Królestwem a Sandrią, a syn Króla i syn Namiestnika wyruszyli, by dowodzić oddziałami. Wiedząc, że podążenie za wojskami byłoby skrajną głupotą, musiał przeczekać wojnę w stolicy. Tak więc stanął przed obliczem Namiestnika, trzymając głowę bardzo nisko i pełnym uniżenia tonem prosząc o przyjęcie swoich usług.

– Mam już jednego magicznego błazna na dworze – oznajmił mu namiestnik, tęgi mężczyzna po czterdziestce.

Fay przygryzł wargi, nie odzywając się nieproszony. Tutaj tracił status Burrewis, tutaj był jedynie robakiem, pogardzanym z powodu tego, co powinno napawać go dumą. Opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej, świadom, że jego przodkowie nigdy by nie upadli tak nisko.

– Błagam cię, mój panie – odezwał się ostrożnie, ważąc każde słowo. – Jestem wędrownym magikiem. Pozwól mi przeczekać wojnę na twoim dworze.

_Gūzis, _zaklął w myślach Fay, gdy milczenie się przedłużało. _As pēisa!_

Przymknął oczy, zastanawiając się, czy w jakiś sposób może pomóc sobie swoim dziedzictwem. Od biedy można by było użyć delikatnego czaru wpływu, ale działałby krótko i mógłby bardziej zaszkodzić lub pomóc. Nie, musiał wstrzymać się z magią.

– Dobrze – odezwał się w końcu Namiestnik, a Fay odetchnął z ulgą. – Mój syn i bratanek wyruszyli na wojnę, a każdy na dworze martwi się o ich los. Przyda się nam odrobina rozrywki.

– Nie zawiedziesz się, panie – odparł uniżenie, kłaniając się.

* * *

Podczas wojny przypałętał się do niego chłopak, Sandrijczyk. Jego wioska stała się polem bitwy dla wojsk Królestwa i oddziałów Sandrii, a żaden z dowódców nie przejął się spalonymi domami, zrównanymi z ziemią polami czy pomordowanymi mieszkańcami. Prawdę mówiąc, zaczęli sami żołdacy Sandrii, łupiąc własną, przygraniczną wioskę w poszukiwaniu pożywienia. Na tym procederze dopadła ich armia Królestwa i dalej po prostu poszło.

Chłopak miał może czternaście lat i widać było, że w życiu częściej trzymał w ręce widły niż jakąkolwiek broń. Chyba nie miał dotąd pójść, więc zaryzykował i przykleił się do Kurogane, obcego, wyczuwając w nim honor i mając nadzieję, że nie zostanie zabity przez wrogów.

Książę królewskiej krwi nie stronił od dobrej walki, ale morderstwo na jeńcach zawsze budziło w nim odrazę. Sandrijczyk, co było zaskakujące, władał językiem wspólnym bardzo dobrze, tak że nie sposób było odgadnąć jego narodowości. W obozie wroga było to błogosławieństwem. Chłopak był posłuszny i rezolutny, co wyrównywało się z denerwującą grzecznością. Kurogane musiał przyznać, że polubił dzieciaka. Zatrudnił chłopaka jako przynieś-podaj-pozamiataj w jego najbliższym otoczeniu, zamierzając odstawić go w pierwszej lepszej większej mieścinie, której nie będą atakować. Mógł mu zapewnić kilka tygodni bezpieczeństwa, ale później dzieciak musiał zacząć radzić sobie sam.

Pewnie by tak było, gdyby nie pewien wypadek, na pozór błahy, który okazał się mieć bardzo złe konsekwencje. Dzieciak wpadł na jakiegoś żołnierza, przeprosił. Był wieczór, żołnierze pili między ogniskami, narzekając na los. A wojownik, który spotkał się z chłopcem, był już podchmielony, podobnie jak jego kompanii.

Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie mowa. Przerażony trójką wyraźnie złych, pragnących wyładować na kimś gniew żołnierzach, zapomniał języka w gębie. Wykrztusił przeprosiny po sandrijsku, a zanim zorientował się, co zrobił, tamci już wzięli go za szpiega wrogich wojsk.

Zanim Kurogane dowiedział się o zajściu, chłopca zakatowano za krew płynącą w jego żyłach.

Sprawcy zapłacili za swój czyn, a Kurogane, syn Króla, z ogniem w oczach ogłosił żołnierzom, że powiesi każdego, kto podniesie rękę na sandrijskiego cywila. Trzy trupy kołyszące się na drzewie za nim przekonywały znacznie bardziej niż słowa.

Dzieciak nazywał się Syaoran. Mały smok.

* * *

Była dziewczyna, którą traktował jak siostrę. Przywiózł ją z daleka, z wioski na granicy z Sandrią. Przebyli konno całe Królestwo. Przez całe noce popędzał szkapę, by tylko zdążyć. Była umierająca, zbyt słaba, by czarna sól umożliwiła jej życie. Leciała przez ręce, a on robił co mógł, by tylko podtrzymać gasnące życie. Wybuchy jej magii parzyły mu dłonie, gdy próbował załagodzić gorączkę ziołowymi okładami z roślin wyhodowanych w Mieście. Klął w obu znanych sobie językach, gdy po raz kolejny miała halucynacje, a jej skóra przybierała barwę i temperaturę śniegu. Wyczerpywał się magicznie, próbując ją ogrzać.

Pokochał jak młodszą siostrę. Gdy była przytomniejsza, opowiadała mu słabym głosem o chłopcu z sąsiedniej wioski, położonej za granicznym potokiem. Uśmiechała się słabo, odliczając do pierwszego kwietnia, dnia ich wspólnych urodzin. Rysowała w powietrzu kwiaty wiśni, których imię nosiła. Potem jej oczy mętniały, a zatruta magia niszczyła ją od środka.

Nie zdążył. Był już na stoku, prawie na lodowej przełęczy, widział już szczyt, w którym kryło się Wykute Miasto... i zgasła.

Pochował ją zgodnie ze starymi zwyczajami magów, w miejscu jej śmierci. Nie wrócił tej nocy do Miasta. O północy lodowe szczyty Gór Północnych zajarzyły się blaskiem fanatycznych, nieokiełzanych ogni, które wywołał w swoim gniewie.

Tamtej nocy nienawidził. Rankiem znalazł go jego ojciec, opiekun i potężny Burrewis, Ashura. Przekuł jego nienawiść w wiedzę, zrozumienie i determinację.

I odtąd Fay zasiadał w Kręgu z czystym umysłem, widząc więcej i dalej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

* * *

Raz był świadkiem rozsypywania czarnej soli. To było krótko po śmierci jego ojca, kiedy rządy przejął wuj Kurogane. Uparty książę, jeszcze dziecko, uparł się, że chce zobaczyć jak to wszystko wygląda. Był zły, bo to co szumnie rozgłaszano, okazało się tylko rzucaniem garściami na ziemię czegoś, co wyglądało jak rozkruszony węgiel. Wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiał.

Później mu wyjaśniono, że to ochrona. Że czarna sól chroni dobrych, prawych mieszkańców Królestwa przed wypełnionymi złem magami, pragnącymi zniszczyć wszystko co piękne i zaprowadzić rządy terroru, ognia i popiołów. Powiedział wtedy, że gdy dorośnie, też będzie chronił swój kraj, tak jak to powinien robić Król. Przez lata tkwił w tym postanowieniu, aż do ostatniej wojny, gdy przejrzał na oczy. Nie było tam magów, ale dojrzał analogię w Sandrijczykach.

I w chłopcu, który na pewno nie był wrogiem.

Wyglądało na to, że fałszywy światopogląd prawych, dobrych mieszkańców Królestwa musi w końcu roztrzaskać się na kawałki.

* * *

C.D.N.

**Słowniczek**:

Język użyty jako język magów to pruski, który właściwie jest na granicy języka martwego i żywego i trwają prace nad jego rekonstrukcją. Korzystałam z internetowego słownika tego języka oraz stron z odtworzoną gramatyką, ale nie wgłębiam się w to jakoś szczególnie, zważywszy na to, że sami bohaterowie posługują się jedynie pojedynczymi słówkami i zwrotami i żaden z moich magów w tym fiku nie potrafi płynnie i prawidłowo mówić w języku swoich przodków.

A oto słowniczek:

Kaīls - witaj

Burrewis - mag, czarownik, czarodziej. Według tego fanfika zwrot stosowany tylko w przypadku najsilniejszych magów.

Tenā ast Burrewis? - pytanie: ona jest magiem? Nie mam pewności, czy pytanie ma brzmieć w ten sposób, możliwe że powinno się podmiot i orzeczenie zamienić miejscami, jak ma to się w j. niemieckim, do którego występują pewne podobieństwa gramatyczne (np. cztery przypadki). Kij wie.

tāns - on

likuts wāiklis - mały chłopiec

debīks - duży

Dīnkun be deiwūtiskan, Ukadebbais Burrewis. Deiwūtiskan, Burrewjai. - wow, całe wyrażenie, cholera wie, czy poprawne. Dosłownie: Dziękuję i żegnam, Najwyższy Magu. Żegnam, Magowie.

Gūzis - o, tu i w przypadku niżej poszłam w fantazję. Nie mam najmiejszego pojęcia, w jaki sposób Prusowie przeklinali, nie dotarłam do żadnych informacji na ten temat, więc to słowo jest po prostu odpowiednikiem angielskiego "shit".  
As pēisa! - ponownie pojechałam, bo to kalka polskiego "ja pierdolę". Przynajmniej forma czasownika jest zachowana :)

A, najważniejsze, tytuł.

Kirsnā Sāls - czarna sól. Po prostu.

* * *

A Kuromir to po prostu mieszaniec azjatycko-słowiański, nie mogłam sobie odpuścić tego -mir na końcu jego imienia :D W sumie można się tylko cieszyć, że nie został Kuroliszkiem.

Dobra, dość tego pitolenia. C.D.N.


End file.
